What have you done to me?
by Avarwen
Summary: Basically Sesshomaru ponders just how exactly he ended up with his current mate. I suck a summaries, so try not to assume the story is as bad as the summary. Sesshomaru? You won't find out unless you read!


Okay, just wanted to point out that I absolutely have no claim over any of the characters in this story, or over Japan (where this story takes place) and this story was simply written as a way to pass the time. If you thought I had any claim over the characters, you clearly weren't the sharpest tool in the shed, because this is an entire fan-fic based sight, and that means that people are writing stories based on storie\movie\tv show characters that they like.

Everybody understand? Okay, good.

Also, I am thinking of writing an alternate ending to this story, so please let me know if you would like one, and also, don't be afraid of reviewing or flaming (I sure as hell am not) and, just for the sake of my own amusement, let me know who you thought it was.

Okay, well that's enough ranting from me, here's the story!

What have you done to me?

Sesshomaru slid seamlessly from sleep to wakefulness, his eyes sliding into focus as he stared at the person lying next to him.

He pulled away in mild disgust from the warm body, and yet moved with youkai stealth as he unconsciously tried to avoid waking up his newly found lover.

Lover.

After all these years spent alone, with no one but Jaken and Ah-Un, and then, eventually, Rin, he couldn't believe he'd finally fallen so low as to fall for the likes of this... _thing_. Why, it was hardly better than a ningen!

He quickly pulled on his Kimono, retying his obi and placing Tenseiga and Tokijin at his side before pausing to look more closely at the figure still sound asleep on the bed. On _his_ bed.

Dark hair a perfect contrast to the milk-pale skin, gently falling to frame the smooth face that, while normally twisted in mocking smiles or angry determination or hate, at last lay peaceful, it's own lost in the depths of sleep.

The silk blankets had somehow managed to twist around the pale lower body, wrapping around the smooth skin of a stomach, the flawless smooth quality of it belying the sinewy muscle that lay hidden underneath, which he had recently discovered for himself.

He resisted the urge to pull the blankets up, and instead trailed his eyes up the upper body of his lover. Over the perfectly built chest and arms that too held hidden muscles beneath their depths, exploring the shadows that fell into the dips of the sharp collarbone, and to the pale skin where shoulder met neck, pausing on the small puncture wounds there-- the only thing to flaw the pale perfection laid out before him.

His eyes lingered there, on the small marks-- teeth marks-- usurping the perfect flesh.

But not just anys teeth marks.

Those were _his_ teeth marks.

The teeth marks placed on a lovers body when they are claimed forever as a mate. And _he_ had placed them on this foul excuse of a being, _he_ had claimed this person as his own for all eternity, for reasons he could not even being to fathom.

Sesshomaru's usual mask of cold indifference falter slightly, broken by a small snarl of rage and disgust, for himself and the creature below him that he wasn't quite feeling inside. He caught himself after a moment, but there was no one here to witness his loss of composure anyway, and it was alright.

The fact alone that this creature had managed to pull a reaction, _any _reaction, from him was unsettling enough, but now the thing wasn't even awake and it was sending his mind spiralling in so many different emotions he wasn't used to feeling... and he didn't like it.

He didn't like that he had let this creature, one that he had once hated so greatly, come to him, seduce him, claiming him forever. Inuyoukai mated for life, and, while numerous had offered him in his life time, he had never found the idea of a mate, or the whole mating process in general, to be very thrilling, and he had turned them all away.

So why now? Why this wretched being?

The answer to the question was one that he had pondered for a long time now, and, when he had finally found the answer, it had startled and disgusted him as no other thing had, and he had quickly shoved it away.

But now, as he stood here, staring down at his new found mate, it was resurfacing, and he was finding it harder and harder to push away.

It had been easier before, when the whole thing had simply been a riddle that he was curious enough to try and solve-- but since then the riddle had gained an answer (one he most certainly didn't like) and had evolved into more of a conundrum than a riddle, and it had become even more frustrating than before.

Because he didn't want to admit that the answer, the reason behind everything that had happened and all of his actions leading up to this, was love.

No! It couldn't be! Love was a weakness, and this Sesshomaru did not have any weaknesses.

That was what his mind was repeating over and over with gradually diminishing conviction, until it was a barely choked out whisper in the back of his mind

Because, even if it was a weakness, and even if he really did have none, that could not explain the fact that he was still here, staring down over the half-covered body of his lover... of his mate.

A piece of hair was covering that perfect face, and Sesshomaru brushed it away, his hand lingering on the smooth cheek for a moment, just feeling.

His lover shifted slightly, pressed into the touch, and that was enough to draw Sesshomaru back to reality.

With a violent yank he pulled his hand away as though the skin beneath it had burned him, staring down at the figure, their face scrunched up a moment in loss, and then smoothing back over into the expression of utter peace and contentment they had worn before.

Sesshomaru was breathing slightly heavily, staring at his hand in astonishment, as though it had betrayed him on it's own accord. He slowly flexed the fingers, still able to feel that dark silk running through it.

His eyes closed slowly and his hand clenched in a fist, the nails digging slightly into his palm as the eternal anguish raced through him.

'_What have you done to me?' He wondered as he stared at the creature lying below him. How had this creature even gotten so close to him in the first place?_

A small whimper escaped the person below him as they burrowed closer into the warmth of the pillow, and Sesshomaru instinctually reached out and placed a hand on the dark head, instantly soothing whatever troubles had previous bothered them, while his own lip curled slightly in disgust.

He knew that he had let this creature get to close to him, like a splinter, working it's way deeper into him that he couldn't quite close his fingers around to yank out. He knew that he should. He knew that he should just yank them out of bed right now, maybe push his claws or Tokijin through their chest before they even had the chance to utter a sentence.

But as his fingers gently trailed down to caress the wounds on his lover's neck, he knew he couldn't.

He was bound to them now, as they were bound to him, and he was powerless to bring them harm in any way.

He sighed and pulled his hand away, drawing a similar reaction of loss from his mate, and this time he felt no disgust... only extreme exhaustion.

It was something he was not used to feeling, but he was too tired and confused to try and quell the feeling right now.

'_What have you done to me?' He wondered again as he looked out the window where faint traces of the new moon's light could be seen. 'What have I **let** you do to me?' He wondered as he turned back to the figure before him. _

There was a slight smile on those perfect lips now, as though his lover knew what he was thinking, and he sighed and leaned forward to run his finger gently over those lips.

Eyes opened briefly and he saw flashes of ruby-red before they flickered and disappeared behind pale eyelids again. Sesshomaru felt fondness (another thing he was not used to feeling) wash through him as he drew his hand away quickly to avoid waking his mate.

He started slightly as he realised he had actually begun to think of them as his mate, his mask again broken, now by a frown of confusion, his mind recoiling slightly from the thought as he stared down in fascination and horror at the unconscious figure.

'Kagura, what _have_ you done to me?' He asked, his voice sounding more weak and confused than it ever had as he stared down at the wind sorceress.

She, of course, did not answer, caught up in the dreams and worries of her own as she too wondered just what in all the seven hells had caused this to happen in the first place.

What had he done to her?

END


End file.
